Cosmetics are in widespread usage and it is common for a person to carry cosmetics products with them in order to touch up or reapply the cosmetics. Some of the more commonly carried cosmetics include lipstick and lip gloss, nail polish, mascara, and eye liner. Typically these are sold individually packaged, but some manufacturers have produced container systems that include two or more types of cosmetics that are carried together. Although these systems are provided in an assortment of combinations of cosmetics, the manufacturer chooses which cosmetics to package together, in either types of cosmetics, or colors, or both. This leaves the customer unable to select a combination they want unless it is one of the combinations provided by the manufacturer. Furthermore, the customer is forced to use the packaging in which the cosmetics are provided, which is designed by the manufacturer, typically for brand recognition. Customers are not able to design their own containers or choose containers with artwork they prefer.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.